Hang'em High
Hang'em High (アラビアの あついぶらさがり lit. Hot Hanging in Arabia in Japanese) is the seventh level and the second level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. (An alternate entrance to the level is designated as the twenty-seventh level in the game.) The stage takes place on the rooftops of an old Saudi Arabian city reminiscent of the Arabian Nights. Its landscape is strewn with floating magic carpets, bouncy awnings, and overhead grating that Crash can climb around on. It would be a relative challenge for this early in the game even without Cortex's league of minions. Enemy units deployed to the Middle East include pot-carrying monkeys, ceiling-hanging scorpions, lab assistants on flying carpets or patrolling the rooftops and attacking aggressively with a scimitar. After collecting a total of ten relics, Crash can access this level's alternate entrance, Level 27, via the secret sixth Warp Room. Consisting primarily of a series of tricky jumps involving magic carpets, awnings, and nitro crates, this route conceals the yellow gem. It will then drop Crash off near the end of the main level path. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (bonus round only where it is an option on a slot crate) Walkthroughs Hang'em High - Clear Yellow Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 39)|Both Gems Hang'em High - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 35)-0|Relic Gallery heh1.png heh2.png heh3.png Crash's Undies Exposed.png Crash Sucked Into Vase.png heh4.png heh5.png heh6.png hehsecret1.png hehsecret2.png hehsecret3.png hehsecret4.png hehsecret5.png hehsecret6.png 3i07.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Hang' Em High Screenshot 1.jpg Hang' Em High Screenshot 2.jpg 7. Hang'em High.jpg|The Platinum Relic requirement of the level. Trivia *Hang'em High may be a reference to the 1968 Western film of the same name, starring Clint Eastwood. *Hang'em High is the only Arabian level in the game which takes place during the day. *All of the game's Arabian levels are prime numbers: Levels 7, 13 and 23. They also each contain one of the five colored gems. This is the only level archetype in the game with these properties. *It's possible to get a Platinum Relic on this level without the Crash Dash. Since most of the level is spent bouncing on awnings and climbing on gratings, the Crash Dash doesn't actually make that big of a difference. *It's possible to get the crystal and both gems in one go, by collecting the relics in all the other open levels including Ski Crazed in the Secret Warp Room, giving you 10 relics thus opening this level's secret entrance. This is also possible to do with the other level with an alternate entrance, Future Frenzy. *Despite being one of the earliest levels, it is the next-to-last level in the game to contain slot crates. Double Header is the only later stage to contain such crates. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 81 crates, instead of 96. *In the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, this level has 95 crates instead of 96. At the very beginning of the second hanging section, there were two crates next to each other in the original but only one crate there in the new version. *This level's bonus round contains the biggest amount of wumpa fruit of any bonus in the game. *This is the only Arabian-themed level in the game which contains a Nitro Switch Crate. *Much like Snow Go from the previous game, this level has a colored gem which is visible when playing the normal level, but only obtainable via the secret entrance, and both secret paths only contain Nitro Crates. **However, both colored gems can be obtained in the normal level by using glitched jumps. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Hanging Levels Category:Arabian Levels Category:Levels with Death Routes Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Levels with Lab Assistants